Antes del Amanecer
by Mihll
Summary: Después de una despedida de solteras, los borrosos recuerdos pueden convertirse en una tortura.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes de Robotech NO me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo para divertirme sin intensiones de lucrar.**

** Dedicado a mi gran amiga Sary.**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes del Amanecer<strong>

Historia basada en** "Robotech"**

Por

**Mihll**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Primera Parte

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una mañana de sábado Lisa despertó muy temprano, sorprendida de estar en otro cuarto que no era el suyo, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo aseando la casa de Rick para no reconocer que ese era su cuarto, su cama. Minutos más tarde después se ir al baño y comprobar a través del espejo que su aspecto era horrible, se movió de nuevo hacia la habitación un poco tambaleante, tomándose la cabeza, y sin dar mucho crédito a su irresponsable actuación la noche anterior.

Se suponía que las despedidas de soltera debía ser divertido y disfrutar de todas las distracciones, aunque moderadamente para el caso de oficiales, porque siempre las habladurías llegaban a oídos de uno que otro que pudiera cuestionarlas; y sin embargo, en ella principalmente había reinado la falta de criterio, sobre todo a la hora de la cantidad de tragos que había bebido.

Para entonces Rick se encontraba con la espalda recargada al lado de la puerta, llevaba consigo una taza humeante de un café que desprendía un aroma cautivador.

—¿Te sientes bien? —él preguntó algo preocupado, ella no respondió—Lisa, te estoy hablando.

—No me hables en un tono tan fuerte Rick, se me parte la cabeza. —dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro como si con eso pudiera aminorar su malestar.

—Por lo visto parece que te la pasaste muy bien anoche—dijo ofreciéndole la taza de café, ella lo recibió y llevó a la boca enseguida—Enserio, llegaste muy mal.

—No me acuerdo de nada.

—¿De veras? —respondió riendo, ella lo miró con ojos asustados, ciertamente había gran parte de su memoria absolutamente borrada de su mente—Ni siquiera como llegaste aquí.

Lisa respondió instintivamente con la cabeza, luego perdió su mirada en su café; comprendiendo que por más que quisiera esforzarse en recordar, en ese preciso momento el dolor que sentía causaba estrago. Pero las alarmas ya se habían detonado, Rick se notaba un poco extraño, y eso la tenía bastante intrigada. Se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó nuevamente una mano a la cabeza.

—Realmente es poco lo que recuerdo; llegué a la casa de Claudia, allí estaban las chicas del puente, Miriya y otras chicas de la base…Bailé un poco, tomé unos cuantos tragos, y en realidad no sé qué pasó más allá de las doce, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a esta casa.

Rick movió la cabeza negativamente en son de reproche y luego fue de un lado a otro recogiendo sus cosas. Lisa llegó nuevamente hasta la cama y se sentó allí, se quedó viendo como él se colocaba la chaqueta frente a un espejo de la puerta del closet.

Pasó en un momento dado, Rick detuvo su acción de abotonarse el saco y la miró a través del reflejo. Y los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él; ojos fríos y hasta cierto punto llenos de una singular decepción. Suspiró devolviendo la mirada a su tazón. ¿Qué podría decir si realmente no recordaba nada?

—Llegaste aquí como las dos de la madrugada, dando tumbos y gritando para que te abriera la puerta—dijo Rick finalmente—. Lo mejor de todo es que era tarde y creo que nadie se enteró del papelón que armaste luego. Yo que tú la próxima vez tendría más cuidado con los excesos con la bebida, podrían tomar medidas disciplinarias en tu contra, porque no se trata de alguien cualquiera, y no puedo creer que hayas perdido toda la moderación que sabía que había en ti.

Para resignación de Lisa, la voz de Rick fue perdiendo todo sentido de comprensión, si hasta creía que le estaba hablando con cierto grado de tristeza. Comprendió lo que él decía al verse vestida con su uniforme, con el mismo con que ridículamente decidió ir a la fiesta al terminar su turno. Luego, el silencio que se formó entre ellos sólo fue roto por un timbre de una alarma del reloj dispuesto en una repisa al lado de la cama.

—Ya me tengo que ir, hoy me toca doble turno—dijo Rick viéndola una vez más—Sabes dónde está mi botiquín, allí hay aspirinas, te servirán bastante para ese dolor de cabeza. Y apúrate, que yo recuerde entras tu turno comienza pronto.

—Gracias—musitó Lisa.

Rick salió y en breve ella sintió el abrir de la puerta de acceso.

—Oye, Lisa—dijo él casi en un grito.

Ella se levantó con lastimosa dificultad y se asomó en la puerta. Él tenía en sus manos un llave—Esta es tuya, para que la próxima vez no intentes derribar mi puerta.

Lisa recibió las llaves—Gracias, Rick.

—De nada. Nos vemos en la base.

Un poco confundida por el regalo, Lisa fue a lavarse la cara y acomodó un poco las ropas y cabellos, recogió su bolso. Al momento de cerrar la puerta tras de sí registró el bolsillo derecho de su abrigó, allí extrañamente encontró un par de cosas, entre ellas un par de condones y una pequeño papel en el que había escrito un número de teléfono y una nota adjunta.

"Cuando quieras volver a repetir esta noche, sólo llámame preciosa"

Su desagradable impresión sólo podía ser equiparada con la jaqueca que sentía.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado un par de días desde la despedida de soltera de Claudia y todo parecía volver a la normalidad excepto porque a veces se encontraba con Rick y éste parecía mirarla con ojos tristes. En varias oportunidades había tratado de incitarlo a la discusión a través del tac net y él sólo respondía con una extraña compresión.

Con Claudia ya no podía hablar, la notaba tan entusiasmada, nerviosa, e impresionada por el hecho mismo de haber encontrado un nuevo amor y haber decidido casarse ante el espanto de todos, si hasta apuestas había en su contra del cual, por supuesto, personalmente había decidido no tomar partido, aunque dividía las posibilidades de que ella tuviera el valor de pararse frente a un juez. Pero la necesidad de saber muchas cosas de aquella noche la estaba obligando a rogarle por un minuto a solas y desligarla un poco de la cantidad de cosas a organizar para el gran evento de su vida.

Su turno de ese día casi acababa, Claudia se encontraba en lo suyo pero con la cabeza en los preparativos; un poco nerviosa comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, nunca le había costado tanto llegar a ella.

—Claudia, si tienes un tiempo para mí me gustaría que a la salida del turno fuéramos a mi casa a tomar una taza de café, y hablar…

Su amiga se volvió hacia ella —Oh, querida, sabes que tengo muchas cosas que hacer con esto de la boda.

—Diez minutos.

—Podemos ir a la cafetería de aquí, y…

—No es algo que deseo que los demás oigan—dijo y se acercó a ella para hablarle al oído—. Se trata de esa noche, las cosas que hice y que tal vez no recuerde.

Claudia sonrió divertida.

—Lisa Hayes, decidí esperarte a que tomaras la iniciativa para contarme todos los detalles, aunque te estabas tardando—Lisa pasó saliva a duras penas—Está bien, nos vamos a tu casa.

Apenas Lisa volvió a su lugar Claudia giró la vista hacia las conejitas, le guiñó un ojo sonrieron e entusiasmados, incluso Sammie aplaudió. Por su parte Lisa sintió una sensación helada recorrer su espina, adivinaba lo que estaba sucediendo y eso no le gustaba nada. "Se traen algo" —pensó mirando a Claudia de reojo—"Ahora entiendo por qué nadie murmuró nada…al menos algo pudiera llegar a mis oídos"

Varios minutos más tarde Lisa asomaba desde su cocina con un par de humeantes de taza de café, se acomodó frente a Claudia, de verdad no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, por dónde partir. Entonces esos pocos recuerdos vinieron a su mente atormentándola y la misma jaqueca que tuvo al día siguiente llegó para torturarla un poco más.

—Te vas a reír de lo que me pasó esa noche—dijo finalmente jugando con sus manos de manera nerviosa—. Siento que fue tan estúpido lo que hice…

Ciertamente Claudia notó que por fin su amiga decidía darle algunos detalles, durante varios días había tenido las siniestras ganas se someterla a un interrogatorio y dado que ella no solía ser capaz de hablar abiertamente en cuanto a cosas que pudieran causarle algún grado de vergüenza, se había contenido; pero en cuanto ella le dijo que necesitaba la conversación a solas, sintió que la oportunidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, ahora sí podría preguntar despiadadamente.

—Déjate de dar vueltas con el asunto y dime, ¿tuviste sexo con ese chico?

¿Cómo responder? Sorbió un poco de su café mientras ocultaba su mirada mientras sentía sus mejillas teñirte de un color rojo intenso.

— ¡Lo sabía, lo Sabía! Lo hiciste—afirmó la morena divertida sin ocultar su emoción, estaba tan feliz que le daban ganas de brincar e ir a darle un abrazo.

—No sé—movió la cabeza confundida—Si apenas recuerdo el minuto en que salí de tu casa.

Claudia se echó a reír de buenas ganas ante la vergüenza que invadía a su amiga.

—No es gracioso Claudia. Si tuve sexo con un desconocido, un Stripper más encima…oh Dios, de solo pensarlo se me eriza la piel.

Claudia dejó de reírse pero la miraba de forma entretenida, la quería demasiado y siempre estuvo preocupada por el hecho de que su amiga se esforzara en hacer las cosas bien y de forma correcta; por mucho tiempo pensó que iba a llorar eternamente por los rincones como su hombre se escapaba de sus manos para irse con otra, y sin embargo, no notaba ningún interés por buscarse un clavo que sacara otro, aunque por supuesto un rato pasión con alguien no podría estar en esa categoría…Al final de cuentas, Lisa se había decidido a romper todos los esquemas decidiendo tener un poco libertad y ahora sola restaba cuál fueron sus límites.

—Sólo tranquilízate. Puedo ayudarte con algunos detalles y sé que lo demás volverá a tu memoria.

Lisa alzó la vista en un arrebato de valor.

—Bebí mucho.

—Y disfrutaste mucho gozando, y se suponía que eso era para mí. —volvió a reír aunque moderadamente.

—Me apena mucho pensar en todo lo que hice esa noche, no quisiera que el resto pensara mal de mí. Y están las chicas del puente que lo malinterpretan todo, y Miriya que es una mujer casada. Es terrible todo esto.

La compostura llegó a Claudia, aunque le divertía mucho verla en esas circunstancias le preocupaba un poco que a Miriya se le escaparan ciertos detalles con Max, con cual se suponía no habían secretos, y entonces, inevitablemente todo llegaría a oídos de Rick.

—¿Supones que Rick ya se enteró?

—Se ha comportado demasiado raro conmigo.

—Entonces lo sabe. —afirmó Claudia, aunque no le quiso dar mucha importancia para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba. —Verás que él no tendría muchas razones para cuestionarte, ambas sabemos qué tipo de diversión tiene con Minmei cuando están a solas, porque dudo que se reúnan para jugar a las cartas.

—Claudia no lo arruines—bufó enojada. —Rick sabe que esa noche me embriagué, porque después de hacer no sé qué cosa me fui a su casa y él me dijo que casi le echo la puerta abajo; es más, me dejó dormir en su casa y se preocupó de que nadie más me viera en ese estado deplorable.

Claudia la miraba asombrada, y con cada palabra abría más su boca por la sorpresa.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Hay gran parte de mi memoria que está borrada—se echó hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con las manos—Rick piensa lo peor de mí y eso que tal vez sabe solo una milésima parte. No sé qué será de mí ahora.

—Debes hablar con él. —dijo Claudia secamente.

—¿Hablar con él? —la miró a través de los resquicios de sus dedos.

—Sí Lisa. Libras batallas con Zentraedis, tienes el valor de mandar a muchos hombres. Yo sé que puedo.

—Prefiero volver a enfrentarme a Dolza que a Rick.

—Vas a tener el valor, Lisa Hayes. —ordenó Claudia —Y te recomiendo que mejor saques tu trasero de esta casa y vayas a verlo, sé que está con su día libre, y es tu oportunidad para aclárate, no pretendo seguir viéndote como un pájaro herido.

—¿Y qué le diré?

—Ve con la excusa de pedirle disculpas, si ya lo hiciste ese día no importa.

Lisa vio que Claudia tomaba sus cosas y se alistaba para partir.

—Iré a ver a Miriya.

—¡Pero Claudia!

—No te preocupes, también sé cómo lidiar con los Zentradie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La casa de Rick se encontraba iluminada y eso significaba que estaba allí. Por un instante dudó en usar la llave que le había dado pero resolvió tocar. Minmei salió al paso.

—Hola—dijo pensando que la campana la había salvado. Le llevó demasiado tiempo decidirse después de que Claudia se marchó, y ahora, más que aborrecer el hecho de que Rick estuviera con ella, sentía alivio porque podría decirle a su amiga que lo intentó y no pudo.

—Rick no está—respondió la chica.

—Oh, claro. —sonriendo—Entonces lo veré en la base mañana.

—Puedes esperarlo si quieres, acabo de preparar café. —se hizo a un lado y le señaló hacia el interior.

—No, en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Ustedes los militares siempre andan corriendo y jamás parecen tener tiempo para nadie.

Lisa notó que su mirada se oscureció, la notó triste, y aunque todas las alarmas se detonaron en su interior, decidió pasar y acomodarse en la sala.

—Sé que te invité a tomar café, pero también puedo ofrecerte algo más si lo deseas. Yo prefiero una copa de vino.

—En realidad me agradaría. —aunque sabía que su relación con el alcohol no era de las mejores su cuerpo congelado necesitaba algo más fuerte que el café, aunque lo raro era compartir una copa con la persona menos esperada.

Minmei se perdió en el interior de la cocina, regresó al rato con una botella sellada de vino y dos copas.

Una vez que Lisa probó el vino y éste llegó a su estómago comenzó a sentir un grado agradable de calor.

—Esto me viene muy bien, hace mucho frío afuera. —dijo para romper el hielo.

—Yo en realidad preferiría estar en un lugar más cálido, pero Ciudad Macross está bien, me gusta estar aquí.

—Y está Rick.

—Sí—musitó Minmei desviando la mirada hacia la puerta—Ya debería estar aquí.

Lisa no estaba demasiado distraída como para no advertir que algo estaba pasando entre ellos, realmente la notaba triste. Se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de una pelea, pero no se sentía en la posición de hacer preguntas por más que muriera de curiosidad.

—¿Acaso hubo una emergencia de la cual no estoy enterada? —consultó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, consiguió que ella volviera a mirarla; la sintió absolutamente perdida en la lejanía de sus pensamientos—¿Minmei te sientes bien?

La chica rompió en llanto y ella no pudo más que mirarla, tampoco eran amigas como para correr a abrazarlas. Luego de un rato, se enjugó las lágrimas y se dio valor; bebió un poco de vino en tanto Lisa advertía un cambio de expresión radical.

—Esto está realmente bueno—dijo—. La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos con quienes compartir una copa con tranquilidad, aunque pensándolo bien, no es culpa de pocos amigos, es que no puedo, temo perder la voz si abuso del alcohol.

—Una copa no le hace daño a nadie—respondió pensando inevitablemente en la otra noche.

—Tienes razón—sonrió—. Me agrada la idea de poder compartir algo contigo, nos pasamos un par de años de nuestras vidas en la fortaleza y jamás nos detuvimos a decirnos más que un saludo.

—Es porque siempre estuvimos concentradas en nuestras responsabilidades, jamás había tiempo para nada.

—Eso es cierto.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en general?

—Bien—respondió escuetamente.

A Lisa se le acabaron las opciones de conversación; miró su reloj como para dar la excusa del tiempo como plan de salida de allí.

—Es un poco tarde. —murmuró.

—Siento mucho que Rick no haya regresado, pero si lo deseas puedo darle tu mensaje.

—No tiene mucha importancia, solo cosas del oficio.

—Bueno, no insistiré.

Lisa tomó sus cosas—Ya me voy. Gracias por la copa señorita Minmei.

—Espero que no sea la última vez—dijo la chica sonriendo.

Lisa asintió y salió. Ya afuera respiró profundo—Esto es algo de lo cual Claudia reirá por semanas.

A no mucho andar se le atravesó la idea de ir al lago, por más que su cuerpo se negara a deambular en medio del frío, necesitaba estar sola. Al llegar al frente del SDF-1 notó a varios por esos lados e intrigada por la cantidad de personas que decidía congelarse en medio la noche decidió emprender el regreso, entonces oyó como si el viento susurrara el nombre de Rick.

Muy lejos de todos, divisó la figura de él recargada contra el barandal a orillas del sendero peatonal, se acercó de a poco hasta divisar bien sus facciones y se detuvo. Lo vió con la mirada perdida en el agua y era evidente que se trataba de la segunda persona de apariencia triste de esa noche. Aunque su idea era no molestarlo, se acercó lo más que pudo y se escondió tras un poste de alumbrado. Estuvo viéndolo durante unos diez minutos, hipnotizada por su rostro, y supo que había sido suficiente.

Giró torpemente dejando caer su cartera.

—¿Lisa? —Rick la llamó.

Ella no se movió, esperaba que pensara que se tratara de otra persona, tomó su bolso e irguió dándole la espalda.

—Lisa—llamó nuevamente Rick—No tienes que huir, ven—le dijo en un tono suave.

Lisa se volvió lentamente al verse atrapada, dio unos pasos hacia él sin saber cómo ocultar su cara.

—¿No hace un poco de frío como para que salgas a caminar a estas horas? —cuestionó Rick, entonces Lisa dio media vuelta, no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarse a un Rick frío, y era mejor huir a enfrentarlo sin el valor que necesitaba. —No me dejes con las palabras en la boca, te estoy hablando, tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo.

—Yo también me preguntaba qué haces fuera. —respondió sin volverse.

—Salí a caminar porque me sentía ahogado después de todo un día de encierro.

—Digo lo mismo, pero yo me ahogué tan solo en un par de horas de encierro.

—Será mejor que des la vuelta, jamás me ha gustado hablarle a alguien que me da la espalda.

—Rick, será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día.

Los puños de Rick se cerraron, le molestaba darse cuenta que estaba dando la posibilidad de hablar y ella simplemente decidía irse. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta darle alcanza y la tomó por el brazo obligándola a volverse con violencia; a través de sus ojos pudo notar que estaba asustada, aunque luego de unos segundos todo se transformó en enojo.

—Sácame las manos de encima Rick Hunter.

Por supuesto Lisa gritó esas palabras y la gente que aún quedaba por esos lados alcanzó a oír. Lentamente soltó su agarre asumiendo la culpa por semejante arrebato.

—Discúlpame. No suelo tratar mal a una mujer, no volverá a pasar, pero… —nuevamente empuñó sus manos—Lisa tú me provocaste.

—Ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu mal día—dijo sobándose el brazo—. Creo yo que la razón pudiera vestir de estrella del canto y se encuentra en un acogedor calor de hogar que brinda tu casa. Te debo advertir que pasé por allí hace un rato y noté que ella está convertida en una verdadera dueña de casa, algo impensable tratándose de lo que representa.

Rick se quedó congelado, con una expresión de intriga.

—No usé la llave por si eso te preocupa.

—No entiendo.

—Minmei puede pensar mal por el hecho de que me hayas dado la llave.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —Fuiste a mi casa para hablar conmigo y ahora no comprendo tu cambio de opinión.

—Tal vez sólo fui a tu casa para pedirte sexo—rió de su respuesta impensada—. Pero sí, fui a tu casa para hablar y cambié de opinión cuando la vi a ella. Deberías irte, te espera, está muy preocupada.

Si saber por qué, obedeciendo a sus impulsos, acercó su rostro a su oído, dejando su mejilla muy cerca de la de él, podía sentir el calor emanando de su piel, su perfume…

—Después de todo hacen linda pareja, y no sabes lo que podría pasar mañana; la vida es breve y deberías disfrutarla. —susurró dejando a Rick paralizado mientras huía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>Esta historia consta de dos partes, y sinceramente agradezco a todos quienes se toman el tiempo de leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTES DEL AMANECER**

* * *

><p>PARTE II<p>

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día había iniciado y la cuenta regresiva para la esperada boda no daba tregua. Lisa salió del puente al encuentro de Claudia, imaginaba que la hallaría en el mirador de SDF-1, y no se equivocó.<p>

Claudia se encontraba con la vista perdida en el infinito, Lisa imaginó que era normal que una novia que estaba a horas del gran momento se sentiría nerviosa.

—Con que aquí te escondías—susurró sonriente. Claudia volteó —.No quiero creer que viniste aquí a pensar en lo que harás, pues pienso que si te esfuerzas demasiado llegarás a la conclusión que casarse pudiera ser el peor error en la vida de una mujer.

La moreno rió—Como te conozco solo puedo decir que hay un cierto grado de amargura hablando por ti. ¿Cómo te fue con Rick anoche?

Lisa suspiró—Fui a su casa y Minmei me abrió, como imaginarás esa pobre chica no tenía ningún otro lugar donde hospedarse en esta ciudad.

—¿Saliste corriendo? —Claudia amplió su sonrisa.

—No.

—¿No?

—Minmei me invitó a pasar, bebimos un trago, y después salí corriendo.

Claudia se divertía con lo que le estaban contando, y Lisa hablaba con absoluta naturalidad.

—¿Y Rick?

—No estaba en la casa.

—Entonces no hablaron—afirmó la morena. La expresión de Lisa se ensombreció un instante, como si las cosas ya no fueran tan simples. Para Claudia esa fue seguridad que tras su amiga había una careta. —Déjalo salir.

Lisa sonrió suavemente, dándose cuenta que no era capaz de engañarla. —Nos vimos solo para discutir. Él estaba enojado conmigo, y pues, no quise hablar con él.

—¿Cómo qué no? —dijo Claudia muy sorprendida.

—No, él andaba en su propia nube igual que Minmei. Parece que se pelearon y ambos estaban mal. —bufó enojada— Y luego le baja el repentino deseo de hablar conmigo cuando yo ya no quería, y me lastimó…

—Obviamente tener a Minmei en su casa te lastimó.

—Lo digo de manera literal. Quiso obligarme a la conversación y pues me haló demasiado fuerte del brazo, yo estaba molesta, sentida por ese arrebato…al final le dije que aprovechara el momento para arreglar las cosas con Minmei.

—Me sorprendes—contestó Claudia con ironía —, no puedo creer que semejante estupidez saliera de tu boca.

—Es mejor así Claudia, quiero enterrar la noche pasada y todo lo relacionado.

Lisa se dejó envolver por la brisa fría, de pronto un fugaz y algo borroso recuerdo llegó a su memoria, se vio a sí misma, desnuda y viendo al chico de la fiesta, deleitándose con un físico impresionante. Su mano viajó a su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos.

—Claudia, creo que sí lo hice.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Acostarme con ese hombre—se giró bruscamente a ver su amiga, la cual estaba pálida—. Algo recuerdo, estábamos él y yo no sé dónde. ¡Oh mi Dios!

Lisa se tapó la cara, Claudia la estrechó en un abrazo, conteniéndola contra su pecho. —Tranquila, es normal entre una mujer y un hombre cuando hay atracción. Tú le gustaste desde que llegó, lo vi mirándote, y después de que él decidida hacerte un baile, no sé, gritaste a todo pulmón que te encantaba.

— ¡Esa no fui yo!

—Lo sé, fue el alcohol.

—Pero ya pasó. Por lo menos no me queda duda que el momento que duró tu atracción lo disfrutaste—la apartó un poco para verla y tuvo que retirarle las manos de la cara obligándola a verla a los ojos—Escúchame bien Lisa Hayes, ustedes se gustaron, lo hicieron y se acabó. No tienes que darles más vueltas al asunto.

—Pero siento que traicioné a Rick.

Claudia negó con la cabeza—Ya lo dijiste, él está con Minmei y es por decisión propia, no le debes nada; por el contrario, él te debe por ser un cabeza hueca que nunca ha sido capaz de ver lo que ese tipo fue capaz de ver en ti en tan solo unos minutos.

Lisa se apartó dándole la espalda, estaba tan avergonzada que no podía con ello.

—Déjame sola, por favor.

Sólo una hora después fue capaz de recapacitar y volver a su puesto, llegaba tarde y de muy malhumor. Lo peor del asunto era pararse frente al tac net y encontrarse con Rick.

— ¿Lisa dónde estabas?

Ella no podía soportar su reparo. —Aquí soy la única que puede exigir explicaciones Rick Hunter—casi gritó.

— ¡Qué jodido malhumor te traes eh!

—Que te calles, estamos en una línea abierta. Sólo dime qué carajos quieres.

Para colmo de Lisa, Rick cortó la comunicación. Las chicas dieron un salto en sus puestos cuando ella golpeó la consola llevada por la furia del momento.

—Y no voy a aceptar cuchicheos de su parte—dijo dirigiendo una mirada afilada a las conejitas—Si oigo algo, un comentario, un murmullo de mí, de lo que pueda pasar por mi vida, juro que las enviaré al calabozo por falta de respeto a un oficial superior.

—¿Y qué hay de usted, Capitana Hayes? —Kim preguntó sutilmente—Sólo mírese, comprenda que la forma en que trató al Capitán Hunter no es la manera adecuada para alguien en su puesto. Nosotras la respetaremos, pero es indispensable que usted se tranquilice.

—Kim tiene razón—secundó Sammie—, no me importa cubrir su turno, es evidente que no está bien y lo mejor sería que se fuera a su casa.

Lisa levantó la mano, iba a protestar cuando su fuero interno encontró toda la razón a las chicas.

—De acuerdo, lo siento chicas.

Salió del puente sin mucho apuro, fue directo a su casa y se metió a la cama sin quitarse el uniforme, le dolía mucho la cabeza, fue fácil dormirse cuando dejó de pensar en los problemas.

Como era de esperase, despertó de madrugada, tuvo tiempo para hacer muchas cosas y entre ellas preocuparse de una casa que estaba alejada completamente del espíritu navideño. Buscó dentro de algunas cosas, tomó el árbol artificial y lo vistió con algunos adornos; después se preocupó de sacar del closet el vestido que utilizaría durante la tarde, se pasó más de media hora frente al espejo calculando las posibilidades de que ese trapo le quedara como imaginaba. Finalmente lo dejó tendido en la cama, para entonces daban las diez am y se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, se sentaba a comer cuando el teléfono sonó. Era Claudia tras la línea.

—Sólo llamo para despertarte, una mujer preocupada de su aspecto tardaría hora en lucir bien en la ceremonia de matrimonio de su mejor amiga.

Lisa sonrió, el gran momento para ella había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo agradable de todo es que dormir bastante le había hecho bien, ya se sentía bien, con entusiasmo.

—Después de que hablamos ayer me retiré de la base porque no me sentía bien, dormí toda la tarde y pues…desperté hoy de madrugada.

—Entonces debo imaginar que tienes todo en orden.

—Por supuesto—sonrió—Y no me digas que me preocupe de mi aspecto, me aterraría saber que llamo la atención más que la novia misma.

—Se nota que ya estás bien, ahora sólo puedo preocuparme de verme bonita para mi futuro esposo.

—Sí, adiós. Gracias por preocuparte.

A las cinco de la tarde Lisa lucía un ceñido vestido negro con un recatado escote, se daba los últimos retoques en su maquillaje cuando alguien llamó en la puerta.

—¿Rick? —dijo sorprendida de verlo y llevando uniforme cuando faltaba muy poco para la ceremonia y él también era uno de los invitados.

—Te ves impresionante—respondió él viéndola de arriba abajo, deslumbrado por la belleza que resaltaba en ella al verla arreglada.

—Pasa, dudo que tengamos una larga charla porque voy saliendo. —advirtió.

—Me comporté como una bestia y sólo quiero pedirte las disculpas pertinentes.

—Disculpas aceptadas. —respondió con simpleza y llevada por el apuro.

—¿Así de simple?

—El pasado pisado, Rick Hunter.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara al notar que él estaba rígido y empuñando su mano una vez más, como el anuncio de que se avecinaba una tormenta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin entender —En realidad no tengo tiempo para pelear, mi mejor amiga se casa en una hora.

—Entonces así son las cosas: hacemos algo hoy y mañana olvidamos como si jamás hubiera pasado. —siseó molesto.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar Rick?

—A esa noche, a todo lo que hiciste.

Lisa no se animaba a responder, se puso pálida, por más que lo intentara no podía hilar alguna frase coherente con que defenderse.

—¿No lo recuerdas, verdad? —se acercó más a ella, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, ella sentía que ese reto la quemaba por dentro—Fueron muchas cosas Lisa , y fue una gran revelación para mí, aún estoy aturdido por eso y no sé lo que hago…Quiero encontrar una razón, que tú me lo digas ahora que estás sobria.

—Miriya…—susurró Lisa débilmente pensando que después de todo ella había abierto la boca y ahora él conocía todos los detalles de la fiesta de despedida de soltera.

—No sé qué partido toma ella aquí.

—Es que no sé qué decir, yo…—fue a la puerta y le abrió—Vete Rick, no quiero hablar de eso, fue un gran error que me agrada no recordar.

—¿Un error?

—Sí, eso.

Rick la miró bastante aturdido, impresionado por alguien que ahora solo pretendía dar vuelta la página y simular que nada había sucedido.

—Pues no me voy.

Lisa cogió un abrigo del perchero y se lo colocó. —Bien, esta es tu casa. Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy—dijo dejando atrás un fuerte portazo.

Después de quedar literalmente sin palabras, Rick advirtió que Lisa tenía un abrigo elegante en el colgador, y la cartera se había quedado abandonada en el sillón. Se sentó y se pasó las manos por el rostro, seguía sin las explicaciones que sentía merecer.

o0o0o

Lisa corría por las calles cuando las alarma de ataque se desataron y como como cualquier otro civil fue conducida a un refugio. Por la radio llegaban noticias de las afueras, se hablaba de un desastre de proporciones, de incendios múltiples en varios sectores de la ciudad y los escuadrones varitech habían sido asignados a controlar los focos en vez de perseguir a Khyron y sus tropas. Sabía que Sammie obró tal como lo hubiera hecho ella y se alegraba por su decisión.

Finalmente cuando salió del refugio, cuando llegó al lugar elegido para la ceremonia, un espacio dentro del SDF-1 que Gloval prestó a Claudia, ya no quedaba nadie. Ella era la madrina y se lo había perdido. Giró en su puesto con algo de desolación y no tenía idea de cuán mal se sentía su amiga al sentirse abandonada. Unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por la impotencia cuando unos pasos retumbaron en su dirección; era Claudia, y se veía sonriente.

—No te perdiste nada, aquí no ha pasado nada.

—¿Y tu boda? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? —secándose las lágrimas.

—Considerando que hubiese sido arruinada por los ataques de Khyron…—se detuvo a solo unos pasos de Lisa, suspirando. —Me preocupaba lo que tú dirías al momento de dejar plantado a Jack.

"Es increíble" Pensó Lisa— ¿Lo plantaste así de fácil?

—Hablamos antes de —se sentó en uno de los asientos de los invitados—. Le expresé lo que sentía, mis temores, le dije que me había acostumbrada a estar sola, que después de la muerte seguía amando a Roy…Y él me escuchó, me dijo que me comprendía, y que me iba a ayudar.

—Y entonces.

—Cuando el juez le preguntó si me aceptaba por esposa, él dijo no—riendo—. Besó mi frente, y sólo pudo decirme que si lo deseaba, algún día podríamos estar juntos. Y eso será nunca, porque no tengo contemplado olvidar a Roy.

—Oh, Claudia—se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

—Y pensar que me vestí así solo para esto.

La morena rompió el abrazo, la idea de mejorar el ánimo de ambas era decirle algo que sabía y que estaba guardando en secreto. —No es oficial, pero he oído por ahí que el SDF-2 comenzará un viaje muy pronto, serán unos cuantos años.

—¿Acaso irías conmigo en un viaje tan largo?

—No sé si podré soportarte por tanto tiempo, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

Ambas sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

Salían del SDF-1 cuando Lisa preguntó— ¿A quién se le ocurre casarse en vísperas de navidad?

O0o0o

Dos días después Lisa recibía la asignación más importante de su carrera y tenía que contárselo a Rick. Tocó a su puerta varias veces y nadie respondió; optó por hacer uso de su llave, todo estaba tranquilo y daba la impresión que Rick no estaba.

En una hoja de papel garabateo una nota, no era lo más adecuado, pero todo estaba listo para partir y no tenía tiempo que perder; luego dejó la nota en la mesa, sobre ella posó la llave.

—Adiós Rick.

Iba saliendo cuando torpemente se topó con una maleta que no vio a su ingreso, el ruido estruendoso despertó a quien dormía en la habitación. Un adormilado Rick se asomó en la puerta.

—Lisa…

—Ya me tengo que ir—señaló la mesa—dejé algo allí y me gustaría que lo vieras después de que me haya ido. Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que Minmei y tú sean muy felices.

Apenas Lisa huyó prácticamente de su casa Rick vio la nota y salió corriendo tras ella. Le dio alcance rápidamente y la encaró.

—¿Cómo es eso que te asignaron una misión y que te vas? ¡ Y tienes tal descaro de contármelo en una nota!

—Lo siento Rick, no puedo darte explicaciones, mi tripulación me espera.

Él no se había dado cuenta que la estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, y como la otra vez, supuso que la lastimaba. Cedió en su agarre, con un sonido ahogado por sus emociones se atrevió a seguir hablando.

—¿Tanto daño te hice en todo este tiempo?

Lisa cedió en su idea de escapar inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que Rick temblaba como una hoja, y ella, bueno ella no entendía el porqué de la pregunta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Me di cuenta que te amo Lisa, y ahora que decides irte sólo sé que no quiero perderte.

—Rick yo, he…—sus ideas se enredaban, pero llegaba la hora de ser sincera—.No soy la mujer para ti, aunque me ames, aunque te ame…Ni siquiera tengo el derecho de hablar de esa forma, porque el día de la despedida de Claudia, bueno yo…a pesar del amor que siento por ti, me acosté con otro. Lo siento, es mejor que me aleje.

El frío silencio los envolvió, Rick no parecía nada sorprendido por la revelación; y ante lo que Lisa pudiera esperar le ofreció la mano.

—Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad—sonrió.

—No estás procesando lo que dices.

—Llegaste a mi casa ese día a contarme que estuviste a punto de acostarte con alguien más porque estabas herida y querías desquitarte conmigo ya que nunca me fijé en ti. Me gritaste que me amabas y que si yo no era capaz de darme cuenta de lo valiosa que eras, simplemente era un gran idiota. —Lisa abrió su boca y la cerró instintivamente. —Te dije que debías decírmelo cuando estuvieras sobria, pero al otro día no recordabas nada. Y yo estaba molesto, por tu incapacidad de sincerarte conmigo…pero más rabia tenía contra mí, por ser un real tonto, siempre deseando tener a una mujer que en realidad nunca estuvo conmigo mientras a ti siempre te tuve a mi lado, en mis mejores y peores momentos…Te amo, sé que es un poco tarde pero no puedo dejarte ir sin que lo sepas.

—Rick, yo…

Ella no pudo seguir hablando, de pronto el entorno fue preso de una lluvia de misiles que los arrojó al suelo. Él sólo atinó a protegerla. Cuando todo pasó ella estaba un poco aturdida.

—Debo regresar al puente.

Rick asintió con la cabeza algo preocupado por su estado, corrieron juntos a la base y luego se separaron.

Para Lisa lo que vino sucedió muy rápido, primero destruían el SDF-2, después supo que el SDF-1 aún podía volar…Entonces en un acto descontrolado la nave de Khyron iba hacia ellos en colisión directa.

La cápsula de escape era su salvación y sin embargo dejaba en el puente a muchos de los que quería, sus amigas, el capitán Gloval. Lo último que le dijo Claudia es que una vida plena le estaba esperando, y tuvo que dejarla ir, sin poder contener su llanto.

Terminó a orillas del lago, todo estaba destruido. Luego vio aparecer a Rick, y se entregaron en un abrazo.

—Pensé que te había perdido justo cuando descubrí lo que significabas para mí.

—Rick, lo de esa noche…

—El pasado pisado. —sonrió para darle tranquilidad—Te amo.

—Pero Minmei…

—El día que visitaste mi casa le pedí que se marchara de mi vida, le dije que amaba a otra persona y supuso que eras tú.

—No me dijo nada, incluso me invitó a una copa.

—Minmei es una gran mujer y se fue tranquila, ahora solo falta que le envíe de regreso una de sus maletas.

—Pero nuestros sueños, el SDF-2 ha sido destruido.

—Construiremos el SDF-3 e iremos a las estrellas y más allá.

Lisa correspondió de nuevo al abrazo, sin saber por qué siempre llevaba consigo el papel que le dejó ese chico esa noche, lo buscó entre sus ropas y arrugó completamente.

—Te amo, Rick.

—Y yo a ti, Lisa Hayes.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> Tal vez a más de uno le pareció un poco simple, pero a mí me gustó el resultado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
